Second Chance
by SorrowSharedIsHalved
Summary: What if Peter Parker got a second chance at love after Gwen's death? Will he be able to keep her safe? Or will she meet the same fate as Gwen? And it doesn't help that she reminds him so much of Gwen. Reminds him of his mistakes. Post Amazing Spider-man 2.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello everyone!

I am quite happy to be writing here. I've been thinking about writing for a long time, and now I've plucked up the courage to do so.

This is my first ever story. So i'm sorry in advance about the mistakes that I will probably make :)

So, without further ado, I present to you my story.

 **On a side note- I initially wrote my story on wattpad because it has the option to add media to make stories more interesting. I posted the story here as well because most people use this website for fanfiction.  
**

 **If you wanna check it out on wattpad, my account is by the name** **JoySharedIsDoubled.**


	2. Character Background

Character Info & Background

 **Name:** Peter Parker

 **Portrayed by:** Andrew Garfield

 **Age:** 23

 **(A/N): since you guys already know about his background, i'm not gonna bore you with it.**

After mourning Gwen's death for a long time, he decided it was time to move on. Because he knew that's what Gwen would have wanted. So he finished college after putting his life back together and started his first semester at Empire State University.

 **(A/N): Some of you must be wondering why he joined university a later than most people do. It's because after Gwen's death it took him a long time to move on. To start living his life again so to speak.**

"""

 **Name:** Zoella Frost

 **Portrayed by:** Emma Stone

 **Age:** 19

 **Eye colour:** Dark Green

 **Hair colour:** Light Brown

 **Family:** Jack Frost (older brother) - Living

Justin Frost (younger brother) - Living

Zinnia Frost (younger sister) - Deceased

Adam Frost (Father) - Deceased

Petunia Frost (Mother) - Deceased

 **Hometown:** Claremont, California

 **Education:** Pomona Collage - Science and Maths

Just moved to New York city with her brothers, after applying to Empire State University and being accepted. Hopes to continue her studies. Also wants to be a ballet dancer, despite Jack's wishes, who wants her to concentrate solely on her studies.

Still coping with losing her parents and sister.

Very intelligent.

 **(A/N): I chose Emma Stone as Zoella because her similarities to Gwen will catch Peter's attention when they'll first meet.**

"""

 **Name:** Jackson 'Jack' Frost

 **Portrayed by:** Jerry Trainor

 **Age:** 27

 **Eye colour:** Green

 **Hair colour:** Dark Brown

 **Family:** Zoella Frost (younger sister) - Living

Justin Frost (younger brother) - Living

Zinnia Frost (younger sister) - Deceased

Adam Frost (Father) - Deceased

Petunia Frost (Mother) - Deceased

 **Hometown:** Claremont, California

 **Education:** University of California - Majored in Electrical Engineering

Moved to New York with his sister and brother after getting a job at Oscorp's robotics lab department, which is owned by Doctor Alistair Smythe.

Is the legal guardian of Zoella and Justin after the death of their parents and sister.

Very protective of his younger siblings.

"""

 **Name:** Justin Frost

 **Portrayed by:** young Jake T Austin

 **Age:** 16

 **Eye colour:** Brown

 **Hair colour:** Brown

 **Family:** Jack Frost (older brother) - Living

Zoella Frost (older sister) - Living

Zinnia Frost (younger sister) - Deceased

Adam Frost (Father) - Deceased

Petunia Frost (Mother) - Deceased

Will be starting his junior year in Midtown High School.

Looks for the good things in life, despite losing his parents and sister at a young age.

Loves irritating his brother.

"""

 **Name:** Curt Connors

 **Portrayed by:** Rhys Ifans

After completing his sentence in Ravencroft Institute, he continued his job at Oscorp. Although still under strict surveillance.

He will be of great help to Peter in the future. 

* * *

**The Villains:**

 **Name:** Symbiote

An alien life-form.

It landed on earth inside a meteorite. And was found by Oscorp, where it was taken for testing.

"""

 **Name:** Eddie Brock Jr.

 **Portrayed by:** Topher Grace

 **Age:** 21

Moved from Florida to New York and entered a Journalism Program in Empire State University.

Is an insufferable flirt and has no regrets about cheating to get what he wants.

"""

 **Name:** Harry Osborn

 **Portrayed by:** Dane DeHaan

Released from Ravencroft. Still after Spider-man.

"""

 **Name:** Max Dillon/Electro

 **Portrayed by:** Jamie Foxx

He's back!

"""

 **Name:** Alistair Smythe

 **Portrayed by:** B.J. Novak

New head of robotics division at Oscorp.

After his father Spencer Smythe failed to kill Spider-man and died in the process, Alistaire wanted to get revenge on Spider-Man, and carried on his father's legacy of Spider-Slayer making.

Spider-slayers - Robots designed to hunt down Spider-man. (the kind in the Amazing Spider-man video game)

"""

 **Name:** Gustav Fiers

 **Portrayed by:** Michael Massee

Formed an alliance with Harry Osborn. Forming a team of super-villains against Spider-man. The reason why he's doing this will be revealed in the future.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 ** _A/N: Hi guys. This was just a little character background. The story will begin in the next chapter. I hope you'll like it._**

 _ **And of course, I do not own Spider-Man or any of its characters, except my own.**_


	3. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own Spider-Man or any of the characters, except my own.**_

 _ **And English is not my mother language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**_

 _ **Now on to the story. I hope you enjoy. :)**_

 **''''**

"Spoken dialogue"

 _Thoughts_

''''

 **PARKER RESIDENCE**

Today was the day. Peter's first day at Empire State University. To say that Peter was nervous was an understatement. He's still not sure if he's ready, despite aunt May's encouragement.

Five years have passed since Gwen's tragic death. He spent a long time mourning her, unable to carry on with his life. But after a while, he decided to get his life back in order. He was tired. Tired of having a dark cloud of gloom over his head all the time. Tired of feeling guilty and blaming himself for Gwen's death.

Peter still remembers the day when his aunt was packing his uncle's stuff...

 **~Flash-Back~  
** -'In hoping for the return of the web-slinger. The entire world seems to be asking the same question: Where is Spider-man?' _Peter turned off the TV. He had no more interest in listening to the news go on and on about Spider-man's absence. Couldn't the world let him focus on his own problems for once?_

 _"Oh, too bad about that spider guy," aunt May sighed while packing uncle Ben's clothes. "Too bad he's disappeared. Seems like everybody really needs him."_

 _That's it. Peter got up, taking his cereal with him._

 _"Where you going?" Aunt May instantly asked. "Just...eating my cereal," Peter mumbled back._

 _"Peter...", "Where you going?" Something in aunt May's dejected tone made him stop. He sighed heavily, thinking for a moment. "I don't know." He felt hopeless at the moment._

 _"You know, it's so funny. I've been Trying to clean up around here, get organized, and been putting some of Ben's stuff in boxes. And it's so funny, the heavier the box gets, the lighter I feel." said aunt May. "You're throwing his stuff away?" Peter asked in disbelief. "No. God, no. I couldn't do that. It's a part of me. I'm just finding...a better place for it." Peter nodded in understanding. "I'm gonna take one last look, and i'm gonna put it where it belongs."_

 _That was the moment when Peter understood he needed to let go. He needed to move on. So he went up to his room and did exactly what his aunt had done. He took a look at Gwen's photos. On his soft-board. On the inside of his cupboard door. He listened to Gwen's speech._

'My wish for you, is to become hope.'

 _Peter smiled sadly. He now understood then that in order to become hope, he must move on._

'And even if we fail, what better way is there to live?'

 _He must live._

 _He started by packing all of his father's material, his research, paper work. Then Gwen's photos. It hurt him to do this, but this is what Gwen would have wanted. There was no need for more tears. Gwen was in a better place. With her father. He took one last look and put everything where it belonged._

 _Aunt May was right. He felt lighter._

 **~Present~  
** "Peter? Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'll be right down aunt May." Peter replied. He grabbed his bag and jogged down the stairs, where his aunt greeted him with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Oh, my boy is all grown up! Going to university!" Aunt May gushed and started fussing over his clothes. "Aunt May calm down," Peter chuckled. "I'm only going to university, not moving out!"

"Oh, Peter I'm just so proud of you! And I know for sure that your uncle Ben is proud as well." "Yeah. I know," he replied. He really wish his uncle was here today.

He grabbed his jacket off the stand and went out the door with his aunt following him. "Are you sure you don't want anything for breakfast, Peter?" "Don't worry aunt May. I'll eat something from the cafeteria," he said.

"Alright. Good-bye. Have a great day, make some friends. Love you!" "Bye! Love you too. I'll be home by 3." Replied Peter.

After they said their good-byes, Peter was on his way.

''''

 _ **And this is the first chapter.**_

 _ **So, how'd you guys like it?**_


	4. Chapter 2

**-Three months later-**

"I don't understand why we have to move here," Zoella moaned in exasperation. "We were fine back in California. I already feel home-sick," she complained.

"I just got a job in Oscorp, Zoe. So I thought it best that we all move here," Jack replied. "You know, to have a fresh start after what happened back home. With mom, dad and little Zinni"

Zoella instantly became downcast after the mention of her parents and little sister. Her face was woeful as she looked out the taxi window, watching tall buildings zoom by. "You're right Jack. You're right," she agreed. "They would want us to be happy."

It's been two years since the three siblings lost their parents and little sister. They've been trying to move on ever since. Zoella had taken it the hardest. Jack became her's and Justin's legal guardian. He had taken this very seriously. He became extremely over-protective. Not that he wasn't before, but after that tragic day, he became even more so.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed they had arrived at their destination. Her brother had bought a house in Forest Hills, a neighborhood in the borough of Queens. She looked to her younger brother Justin sitting beside her, and as usual, he was completely focused on some video game on his phone. "Hey, earth to Justin. We're here," she said while nudging him.

Justin suddenly got an excited look on his face. "Oh sweet! I get to have my own room now!" He exclaimed. And that was true. He had to share a room with Jack in their previous home.

The three siblings took their luggage and got settled in. It wasn't a very big house, but it was homey. Downstairs were the kitchen, dinning room, TV lounge, and a small storeroom. Upstairs were three bedrooms, almost of the same size. That was a good thing, especially for Jack, because otherwise there would have been a fight between Zoella and Justin over who would get the bigger room. And Jack had no interest in breaking up their fight.

"Alright you two, go get settled in your rooms," Jack said. "We'll go out for dinner tonight."

 **later that night-**

"That Korean restaurant was amazing," Zoella gushed. "I mean seriously, their meatballs were absolutely-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. They were delicious. We know," Justin cut her off. "That's all you've talked about since the past hour!"

Jack had took them to a Korean restaurant that his local friend had recommend. "Alright guys. That's enough fun for today. Its getting late. Go to sleep. You both have school tomorrow," Jack said. Well, more like ordered.

Zoella and Justin both complained that tomorrow is too early. That they just arrived here today. But Jack was having none of it. He was very strict when it was about their education.

''''

 _ **It's a short chapter isn't it?**_

 _ **The next one will be longer.**_


	5. Chapter 3

_**A/N: As promised, a longer chapter.**_

 _ **ESU stands for Empire State University**_

* * *

 **FROST RESIDENCE**

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Zoella shouted and ran down the stairs towards the front door. Upon opening it, there stood a very kind looking woman, holding a dish. "Oh, hello!" she greeted the woman. "My name is Zoella."

The woman stared at her for a few seconds. She wondered what was wrong. Had she forgotten to wear pants in her haste to answer the door?

The woman quickly snapped out of her trance and warmly replied, "Hello, dear. I'm May Parker and I live five blocks away from your house. I brought you a pie as a welcome gift." Aunt May was a little shocked. Ok not a little, but a lot. This girl looked exactly like Gwen. Apart from her hair and eyes, she was an exact copy of Gwen. Should she tell Peter? No, she decided. Not yet.

Zoella gasped in delighted surprise. "I love pies! Thank you so much. You're so kind." "Would you like to come inside?" She couldn't help but invite the woman inside. She seemed so approachable. "I'm sorry, dear. I can't. I must be leaving for my job," May politely declined. "Oh, it's ok," Zoella replied. "I'm also gonna leave for university in an hour." "Which university do you go to," May inquired. "Empire State," Zoella answered.

It looks like May won't have to tell Peter about Zoella after all. He'll find out himself.

"That's good! My nephew Peter also studies there," May informed her. "Be sure to look for him. He'll help you with any problem you might have." "Sure Mrs Parker," Zoella said.

They both said their good-byes, after agreeing to meet eachother again.

. . . . . .

 **ESU - Sports Field**

Peter sat alone on the bleachers. He had a free period, so he decided to send some photos of Spider-man to Jonah Jameson. But there was a problem. A problem in the form of Eddie Brock. Ever since he became a freelance photographer at The Bugle, Peter was unable to sell as much photos as he used to. No, it's not because Eddie's photos were better than his, Peter scoffed. They were pretty good but Peter's were way better. It's because they're cheaper. And everyone knows Jameson is all about cheap. And of course Eddie schmoozed Jameson to use his photos. That's the kind of person he is. A manipulating jerk.

What makes it worse is that Eddie studies in the same university as Peter. And is in the photography club as well, giving Peter a hard time. He practically gets away with anything.

Peter hasn't made much friends here. The friends that he has are his old high school buddies. There's Flash, who got a scholar-ship through sports. Mary Jane who is Flash's girlfriend. She's studying psychology and theater. And there's Missy Kallenback, who is studying bio-physics like him.

All in all, the last three months went by smoothly. The crime rate has decreased, his studies are going great and he's gotten a lot stronger, with a much better control on his powers.

"Looky here! It's Peter Porker, all alone." Great. Another problem. It was Luke Slade, the class bully. Along with his friends. He once thought university students were mature, but apparently not all of them. "Hey Porker, where's your boyfriend Flash? Coach wants him." He obnoxiously asked. Ah yes, the boyfriend insult. Peter thought back to when it started. Luke had spread a false rumor around the university that Peter was gay because he has never looked at a girl twice. He just wasn't interested. And the worst part was that him and Flash were secretly together. MJ did not took it very well.

"The coach wants him? That's great, but I don't see how that's _my_ problem," Peter replied just as obnoxiously. He'd take Eddie over Luke any day. At least he's not a bully.

"Is it just me or is Porker's tongue is getting longer day by day?" Luke asked his friend Seth, all the while provoking Peter. "Of course it is. He's a Porker!" They all laughed as if it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

Peter huffed angrily and stood up to leave. His patience in dealing with these jerks was running thin. "Aww, where you going little Porker? Running home to cry to auntie?"

That was the last straw. Before Luke even registered what was happening, Peter punched him in the face. Hard. Luke flew back five feet away, his back colliding with the ground. Just as he was about to stand up to fight back, coach Mason came over. He had seen the whole thing, which was very unfortunate for Peter. Because now Luke was going to play the victim.

. . . . . .

 **ESU- Principal's office**

"I am very disappointed in you, Mr Parker," said Principal Gomez, scowling. "Luke is the one who started it!" Peter snapped. "That doesn't mean you start a fight," the Principal rebuked, telling Peter that he needed to control his anger. "Now, I'm reporting this incident to your aunt and letting you off with a warning. Make sure this does not happen again." He sternly said.

They both left the office, with Luke's departing words being, "Better luck next time, Porker."

. . . . . .

 **ESU - Main Office**

Zoella had arrived at the university, after she had been thoroughly lectured by Jack. It was the same old stuff. To be safe, stay away from trouble and to tell Jack immediately if someone caused her any kind of problem.

She was currently waiting at the main office to receive her class time-table, when suddenly the door to the Principal's office burst open and two students by the looks of it, stepped out. One was tall and blonde, and had a busted lip. She wondered what happened. She observed the other one. Tall, with gravity defying brown hair. When she saw his bloody knuckles, she came to the conclusion that there had been a fight between the two.

He suddenly stopped when he noticed her sitting there. Peter couldn't help but stare at the girl's face intently. It was...Gwen! But that's not possible. Gwen is dead.

Zoella was getting creeped out by the way he was looking at her. His eyes were fixed on her face. He was gazing at her with a sort of glazed look in his eyes. She looked away as a flush of embarrassment rose to her cheeks. What was up with people staring at her? First Mrs Parker, and now this guy.

"Ah, Peter, there you are." The coordinator snapped him out of his daydreaming, while handing Zoella her time-table. "Since you both have the same class, please show Ms Frost where it is."

 _Peter? Could he be Mrs Parker's nephew?_ Zoella wondered.

* * *

 _ **They finally meet. What do you think is gonna happen?**_

 _ **Reviews will be much appreciated :)**_


End file.
